


firewalking.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Tentang Felix yang mengejar asa dan Changbin yang menantinya di ujung jalan.(side story dari lover's dictionary.)





	firewalking.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: stray kids adalah sebuah boy group yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertainment. judul berasal dari lagu idol producer. saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> a/n: selamat ulang tahun, lee felix! btw ini backstory changlix dari lover's dictionary. rencananya saya mau bikin chapter bonusnya tapi enggak sekarang jadi ditunggu aja ya!!

**/ 1 /**

 

Jika ditanyakan sejak kapan Felix menyukai Changbin, ia tidak mampu mengingat sejak kapan.

Tetapi jika ditanya mengapa Felix menyukai Changbin, ia dapat memberikan seribu satu alasan mengapa. Pertama, karena Changbin hangat. Sejak pertama kali Felix mengenalnya, Changbin selalu hangat padanya. Pada orang lain juga dan Felix suka pada mereka yang baik ke sesama. Kedua, karena Changbin itu keren. Wajah pemuda itu memang tidak membutakan seperti wajah Hyunjin, teman sekelasnya, tetapi aura Changbin membuatnya terlihat tampan. Presensinya kuat, sesuatu yang akan selalu kau ingat dalam waktu lama. Mungkin karena dagu Changbin yang bentuknya unik (tapi Felix suka kok!). Mungkin karena tubuh Changbin yang tampak mungil dalam balutan kemeja kedodoran. Ketiga, karena Changbin itu kuat dan lembut di saat yang sama. Hati Changbin sebenarnya lembut, Felix tahu. Tetapi punggung Changbin selalu berdiri tegak, selalu kuat akan apapun yang dilemparkan dunia kepadanya.

Dan masih banyak hal lain yang membuat Felix menyukai Changbin, mulai dari hal terbaik hingga hal-hal terburuk. Felix suka semua hal tentang Changbin. Felix sangat, sangat, sangat suka pada Changbin.

Sayangnya Changbin belum melihatnya. Apalagi suka padanya sebagaimana besarnya rasa suka Felix pada Changbin.

Belum.

Ia hanya harus berjuang lebih lama, bukan? Terus berjuang agar Changbin melihatnya, bukankah begitu seharusnya?

.

.

.

**/ 2 /**

 

Pertama kali Felix bertemu dengan Changbin adalah saat ia baru selesai masa orientasi di kampus.

Dan ingatan Felix saat itu lebih lemah dibandingkan ingatan ikan mas koki. Janjinya adalah bertemu dengan Seungmin dan makan siang bersama, temannya semasa SMA yang kebetulan satu universitas, setelah pengurusan KRS di bagian akademik. Baru saja mengumpulkan KRS yang sudah ditandatangani, Seungmin sudah membombardirnya di _chat_ menyuruhnya cepat datang (lengkap dengan ancaman dicekik yang membuat Felix bergidik ngeri, temannya yang satu itu hanya manis di muka memang). Membuat Felix terburu-buru keluar gedung jurusan. Membuat Felix melupakan satu hal krusial.

Ia tidak tahu jalan menuju Fakultas Bahasa tempat Seungmin berada.

Harus apa? Menelpon Hyunjin dan minta diantar? Setahunya Hyunjin langsung buru-buru pulang ke rumah karena ada acara keluarga. Sekalipun Hyunjin teman dekat pertamanya di bangku kuliah, rasanya lancang sekali kalau Felix menelponnya hanya untuk menyuruhnya kembali ke kampus. Atau pakai bus _shuttle_ yang sering lewat? Belum ada tanda bus itu akan melintasi gedung fakultas dalam waktu dekat. Kalau menunggu, bisa-bisa Felix sungguhan dipanggang Seungmin saat tiba di Fakultas Bahasa.

Mungkin pesan taksi _online_ saja?

“Mau bareng?”

Tepat di saat pikiran itu melintas, suara seorang pemuda membuat Felix tersentak. Kerjap kerjap. Baru sadar jika sudah ada pemuda dengan motor hitam di hadapannya. Wajahnya memang keras, tetapi dari matanya, Felix bisa menebak jika pemuda itu sebenarnya lembut. Matanya memicing melihat jaket fakultas yang dikenakan sang pemuda—anak teknik? Mungkin saja anak teknik yang kerja sambilan sebagai tukang ojek kampus, kan?

“… ya?”

Dilihatnya mata pemuda itu membulat saat Felix berbicara. Sudah biasa. Entah kenapa, tiap kali ada orang asing yang mendengar suara Felix yang berat dan dalam, reaksi mereka selalu terkejut. Memangnya ada yang salah, ya? Felix kan laki-laki dewasa juga. Pemuda asing itu kemudian berdeham, menggaruk pelan lehernya canggung sebelum bertanya.

“Mahasiswa baru, ya? Mau bareng ke gerbang?”

Felix menggeleng, “Bukan, Kak. Bukan mau ke depan.” Cepat-cepat ia menambahkan, “Mau ke Fakultas Bahasa. Temen udah nunggu. Tapi enggak tahu jalan. Hehehe.”

Dilihatnya pemuda asing itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tangannya kemudian menepuk-nepuk jok belakang motor, tersenyum kecil seraya menatap Felix yang termangu.

“Naik aja, biar kuantar.”

“E-eh, serius, Kak? Berapa?”

Pemuda asing itu tertawa kecil, “Enggak usah. Aku bukan tukang ojek.” Dan menggeser posisi duduknya, menyisakan spasi di belakang motor untuk Felix. “Lagian aku juga cuma jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Nanti juga lewat Fakultas Bahasa. Sekalian aja yuk?”

“Boleh! Boleh!”

Tawaran itu tentu saja diiyakan Felix. Naik motor pasti lebih cepat, dalam artian, Seungmin tidak marah(-marah amat) saat Felix tiba nanti. Ia bergegas naik ke atas motor. Kedua tangannya menggenggam jaket pemuda itu erat. Selama motor melaju menuju Fakultas Bahasa, mereka bertukar perbincangan.

Namanya Seo Changbin. Mahasiswa semester 3. Dari Teknik Komputer, katanya. Felix menyebutkan namanya dan Changbin bertanya (“Orang luar?” “Enggak, Kak. Aku cuma numpang lahir di luar negeri. Di Sydney sih.” “Oh, kakak tingkatku ada yang dari Sydney. Namanya Kak Chan. Kenal?” Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya). Pegangan Felix pada jaket Changbin mengerat, tubuhnya merapat saat Changbin menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Antara Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat dan Fakultas Bahasa jaraknya dari ujung ke ujung kampus, tetapi entah mengapa, Felix tidak ingin cepat-cepat turun dari motor, tidak ingin cepat-cepat beranjak dari posisi ini. Tubuh Changbin lebih kecil dibandingkan tubuh Felix, tetapi punggung itu kokoh dan hangat sekali. Bibir bawahnya digigit. Yang memboncengnya pemuda asing, tetapi jantungnya terasa berdesir. Oh, wajahnya tidak terlihat aneh, kan? Telinganya panas, apa ini pengaruh sinar matahari?

Sampai akhirnya Changbin menghentikan motornya dan Felix tersadar dari lamunannya.

“Udah sampai. Ini Fakultas Bahasa.”

Ada beberapa detik yang dihabiskan Felix dengan terbengong-bengong sampai Changbin menepuk pahanya. Oh, ya. Seungmin. Kalau ia terlalu lama, Seungmin bisa marah besar. Hanya cengiran bodoh dan ucapan, “Oh, hehe, makasih banyak, Kak,” yang lolos dari mulutnya. Felix turun dari motor Changbin dengan berat hati. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah pergi, tangan Changbin cepat-cepat menahan lengannya, membuatnya menoleh.

Dan menahan napas. Dengan helm yang masih terpasang dan sinar mentari siang, wajah Changbin membuat napasnya tercekat.

“Felix, _weekend_ nanti lowong, enggak?”

.

.

.

Seharusnya Felix tidak datang terlalu—cepat.

Dan mungkin seharusnya Felix tidak cepat-cepat mengiyakan ajakan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda asing yang baru dikenal—oke, oke, namanya Changbin, tetapi ia dan Changbin baru kenal selama beberapa hari. Ujung sepatunya diketuk-ketukkan di aspal sementara tangannya menurunkan _hoodie_. Udara pagi sudah mulai menghangat, biarpun belum cukup hangat untuk membuat Felix melepas jaketnya. Masih sepi, namanya juga minggu pagi. Matanya menatap gerbang kampus, menatap lambang dan nama universitas yang berkilat-kilat diterpa matahari pagi. Masih sepi tapi sudah berapa lama Felix menunggu? Setengah jam?

Dan Changbin belum kunjung datang.

Mungkin seharusnya Felix tidak usah serius menanggapi ajakan Changbin. Mereka juga baru saling mengena. Mungkin saja Changbin lupa akan janji mereka—lagipula siapa juga Felix? Mungkin saja Changbin main-main. Pemikiran itu membuat sang pemuda menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak segampang itu percaya pada orang yang baru dikenal. Seharusnya—

“Udah lama?”

Sampai suara serak membuat Felix tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia terperangah. Changbin sungguhan datang, dengan beda sepeda yang ia kendarai alih-alih motor. Tubuhnya masih terbalut jaket fakultas. Rambutnya kali ini dibiarkan bebas tanpa kungkungan helm, masih agak basah, apa Changbin baru mandi? Mata Felix mengerjap, masih tidak percaya jika Changbin sungguhan datang. Ini bukan ilusi karena kabut pagi hari, kan?

“... Kak Changbin beneran dateng?”

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat tawa Changbin berderai, “Iyalah. Kan aku yang ajak.” Tangannya kemudian menepuk-nepuk jok belakang sepeda. “Maaf lama, aku tadi cari sepedaku dulu. Pagi-pagi gini lebih asyik naik sepeda. Yuk, naik.” Felix mengangguk antusias, tentu saja.

Rasanya seperti mengulang pertemuan mereka dengan beda kendaraan yaitu sebuah sepeda. Felix di belakang. Changbin di depan memboncengnya. Sudut bibir pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum timpang saat menatap Felix sebelum mulai mengayuh, berkata, “Pegangan yang erat.” Kedua tangan Felix kembali menggenggam jaket Changbin, seperti sebelumnya. Seperti seharusnya.

Pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan berkeliling kampus. Changbin memperkenalkan Felix pada jalanan, pada gedung-gedung penting dan tempat-tempat makan enak. Felix diam dan berusaha menyimak (dan ia terperangah saat tahu seberapa _luas_ tempat kuliahnya ini—bahkan di belakang-belakang, di sudut-sudut terpencil masih ada hutan!), sekalipun suara serak Changbin membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi. Dari obrolan mereka Felix tahu bahwa Changbin masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Kontras dengan Felix yang merantau dan tinggal di apartemen (sementara Seungmin, pemuda itu beruntung, beasiswanya membuatnya punya hak untuk tinggal di rusun mahasiswa). Changbin memang suka bersepeda (karena rasanya klasik dan sekalian olahraga, Felix mengangguk mengerti), jiwanya jiwa petualang. Dan orangnya hangat, sehangat punggung yang Felix kagumi sejak tadi. Matanya berpindah pada rambut legam Changbin yang dipermainkan angin pagi, jantung Felix berdesir.

Ia tidak tahu jika seseorang yang tengah bersepeda di pagi hari dapat terlihat seindah ini.

Tetapi di mata Felix, Changbin memang indah. Wajah Changbin memang tidak ikut definisi ‘indah’ menurut media, tetapi pemuda itu indah dengan caranya sendiri. Sejak awal bertemu, sejak detik pertama, Changbin selalu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak ritmik. Felix memilih mengulum semua tanyanya dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Changbin. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam jaket Changbin kemudian setengah memeluk tubuhnya, nyaman akan angin pagi yang membelai-belai poninya.

Felix tidak tahu jika di depan sana, Changbin tak berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

.

**/ 3 /**

 

“Kak Changbin.”

“Hm?”

“Kakak kenapa baik sama aku?”

Diucapkan Felix pada Changbin sebelum meniup gelembung. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di bangku taman depan perpustakaan pusat kampus, meniup gelembung murah yang dibeli di dekat rumah Changbin. Hanya salah satu senja yang mereka habiskan berdua tanpa membuat kocek kebakaran. Sejak saat pertama, Felix semakin dekat dengan Changbin. Malam-malam mereka mulai dihabiskan dengan bertukar pesan. Tak jarang saat Felix melangkah keluar gedung fakultas, sudah ada Changbin menanti dengan motornya, dengan dua buah helm siap mengantar Felix pulang. Atau saat akhir pekan, Changbin akan datang ke apartemennya, siap mengajak Felix jalan-jalan ke manapun mereka inginkan. Alibinya untuk memperkenalkan Felix ke tempat-tempat bagus di kota, mengingat Felix itu termasuk pendatang baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Alibinya. Dan alibi yang sama itu digunakan sampai tiga bulan lamanya.

Felix tahu bahwa hidup Changbin tidak hanya berpusat pada dirinya. Changbin itu kuliah juga (alibi lain, semester tiga ternyata tidak sepadat yang pemuda itu sangka). Seingatnya Changbin juga ikut organisasi kampusnya (“Hanya bagian antar-jemput dan perlengkapan doang.” Alibi lain—tapi itu berarti Changbin sibuk, kan?). Tapi mengapa ia masih menyempatkan diri mengurusi Felix?

Mengapa ia begitu baik padanya?

“Salah ya, kalau baik sama temen sendiri?”

Changbin menjawab sebelum turut meniup gelembung sabun. Gelembung-gelembung yang menari-nari di udara, bersua dengan gelembung sabun hasil tiupan Felix. Seakan mengucapkan salam dari isi hati.

“Enggak salah. Aku cuma nanya.” Tangan Felix mengaduk-aduk gelembung sabun. Agak kacau. Agak risau. “Apa Kak Changbin baik dengan yang lain juga?”

Kembali pemuda itu meniup gelembung-gelembung lain. Dengan ekor mata dilihatnya Changbin menatapnya. Alis terangkat keheranan. Tangan mengaduk gelembung sabun.

“Iya. Kan emang seharusnya gitu?”

Kembali Changbin meniup gelembung sabun. Mata Felix kini mengarah pada gelembung-gelembung sabun yang menari-nari di udara, berpura-pura tak merasakan apapun di hatinya (nyeri? Ini apa?). Gelembung-gelembung yang meninggi kemudian pecah di tengah perjalanannya menuju langit. Mungkin seperti itu rasanya jika ia membiarkan dirinya meninggi, terus meninggi? Akan pecah dan meledak dikoyak atmosfir?

Setidaknya hatinya tidak meledak dikoyak. Hati Felix hanya jatuh ke dasar bumi. Ludahnya sendiri terasa bagai bulu babi. Bibirnya sempat bergetar sedikit sebelum (dipaksakannya) mengulas senyum kecil.  

“Oh, makasih Kak.”

.

.

.

“Felix, kamu sakit?”

Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Mata Felix mengarah pada lantai rumah makan, tangannya hanya menari-nari di atas kulit ayam. Kening Changbin berkerut melihatnya. Biasanya Felix makan banyak—maklum, porsi anak laki-laki yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Kadang juga minta tambah. Tetapi yang pemuda itu lakukan sedari tadi hanya menatap kosong porsi makannya, hanya menyentuhnya tanpa minat.

“Enggak Kak. Aku enggak apa-apa.”

Matanya mencari-cari mata Felix. Anak itu seperti buku yang terbuka—saat ia mencoba berbohong, kau akan langsung tahu jika itu kebohongan. Seluruh isi kepala, isi hati, seluruhnya terpeta di dalam mata Felix. Memang dia tak mau makan. Memang Felix tidak baik-baik saja.

(Felix tidak tahu soal ini, tetapi jauh di dalam hati, Changbin juga turut merasa sedih.)

“Tapi ayamnya enggak dimakan.” Changbin berkata sekali lagi, “Apa kamu mau beli yang lain? Mau ke toko roti?”

Cepat-cepat Felix menggeleng. Tenggorokannya sakit, sama dengan hatinya yang berdenyut nyeri mengingat kejadian tadi. Padahal Changbin tidak salah. Pemuda itu benar. Felix dan Changbin itu berteman dan sudah sewajarnya teman bersikap baik dengan temannya yang lain. Tetapi mengapa ada secuil hatinya yang tidak suka, tidak terima, dan berduka?

Mengapa rasanya sakit?

“Enggak usah Kak. Aku cuma—enggak laper aja. Hehehe.”

Tawa Felix terdengar hampa (sekali lagi, Felix tidak tahu ini, tetapi tawa hampanya terasa menyesakkan di telinga Changbin). Changbin langsung mengambil sendok Felix, mengambil sesuap nasi dan meletakkan beberapa suwir daging ayam. Baru saja Felix membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya, tangan Changbin dengan cepat memasukkan sesendok nasi dan ayam ke dalam mulut Felix. Tidak sampai tuntas. Masih ada bulir-bulir nasi yang tertinggal. Tapi dipikirnya, tidak apa selama perut Felix tidak dibiarkan kosong tanpa isi.

“Enggak boleh dilepehin. Kunyah. Telan.”

Kata-kata Changbin lebih terdengar seperti instruksi. Apa kuasa Felix selain menurut dan mengunyah makanan yang disuapkan padanya?

“Jangan dimuntahin sampai Kakak selesai. Oke?”

Felix hanya mengangguk. Pipinya menggembung saat mengunyah. Matanya memperhatikan bagaimana jemari Changbin melepaskan daging ayam dan kulitnya, mengurainya hingga dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Felix. Tidak ditambahi sambal karena Changbin tahu, Felix tidak tahan pedas. Saat Felix menelan makanannya, Changbin sudah siap dengan sesendok nasi dan daging ayam lagi. Kali ini disuapkan lebih lembut. Kali ini pandangan Changbin padanya menjadi teduh.

Bagaimana Felix tidak bertambah jatuh?

.

.

.

**/ 4 /**

 

Matanya menatap ponselnya penuh harap. Mengharap notifikasi dari aplikasi _chat_ muncul dengan nama Changbin tertulis di atasnya. Menanti dan menanti di antara suara jam yang berketak-ketik. Padahal hanya terlambat sepuluh menit karena Changbin sibuk dengan tugasnya, tetapi mengapa jantung Felix terasa berdesir?

Adalah jarak yang semakin lama semakin berusaha dieliminasi. Mungkin Felix punya kesempatan. Mungkin perasaan seseorang dapat dijungkirbalikkan dengan sedikit dorongan. Mungkin. Karena itulah ia turut mencoba menghubungi Changbin saat pemuda itu tidak bersamanya. Mengobrol dengan Changbin adalah caranya untuk melipat jarak, mengingat Changbin adalah kawan mengobrol yang menyenangkan dan apapun tentang pemuda itu selalu membuat perasaannya menghangat.

Felix seperti berjalan di atas api pada sebuah labirin. Ia tidak tahu harus ke mana, tidak tahu di mana labirin ini menuntunnya. Hanya ada api yang menjilat-jilat sepanjang jalan, menari-nari di bawah kakinya. Napas Felix tertahan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya terus melangkah adalah keyakinannya bahwa Changbin telah menanti di ujung jalan. Jantungnya berdegup, karena menanti Changbin mengingat api tak lagi membuat Felix menciut.

Kakinya telah lepuh—meleleh dilalap api. Nyeri dan bau hangus menyerbak. Kakinya telah mencapai batas dan mereka meraung tak sabar, _‘Mau sampai kapan kau berjalan di atas api?’_.

Tidak ada yang tahu. Termasuk Felix. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti kata hati.

.

.

.

“Fel, kok bengong?”

Mengerjap, dirinya. Mendapati dirinya terbengong terlalu lama. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Changbin dan motornya. Tubuh Changbin yang kali ini berbalut jaket warna gelap alih-alih jaket jurusan. Senyum Changbin saat melihat dirinya mengerjap kebingungan, baru saja kembali dari dunia. Pikirannya merambat ke mana-mana, terlupa jika yang ada di hadapannya adalah orang yang paling ia sayang.

“... ya Kak?”

Matanya mengerjap lagi. Changbin kali ini terkikik gemas. Tangan pemuda itu terulur, membelai helai-helai di pucuk kepala Felix dengan lembut. Kembali jantungnya berdentum di dalam kungkungan rusuk, membuat ujung sepatunya bermain-main di tanah dengan lucu.

“Naik, buruan. Nanti filmnya keburu mulai.”

Felix bedeham sebelum melangkah mendekat. Kakinya naik, duduk tepat di belakang Changbin di jok motor. Matanya sekali lagi melihat Changbin dan senyumnya, tersuguh untuknya sebelum pemuda itu menyalakan motornya. Senyum Changbin selalu mengingatkannya akan semilir angin saat mereka bersepeda pertama, menyenangkan dan ringan.

Felix tidak keberatan berjalan di atas api lebih lama.

.

.

.

**/ 5 /**

 

Sudah enam bulan.

Baik Felix dan Changbin telah menyelesaikan ujian semester masing-masing (dengan Changbin yang menyombongkan IPKnya yang naik dan Felix yang mengerang berkat seonggok nilai D bertengger di transkrip semester). Baik Felix maupun Changbin sudah kembali dari liburan di rumah masing-masing. Changbin menghabiskan liburannya berkunjung di tempat bibinya di Incheon, hanya menjaga toko dan bermain dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang baru belajar melangkah. Sementara Felix menghabiskan hampir seluruh liburan di Sydney kampung halamannya. Lidahnya terasa kaku saat kembali berbincang dengan bahasa Inggris, kakek neneknya hanya tertawa menanggapi. Di mata mereka Felix tetaplah Yongbokie mereka—mau bisa bahasa Inggris atau tidak.

Baik Felix dan Changbin tetap bertukar kabar melalui aplikasi _chat_. Di malam hari, ia akan menyalakan fitur _video call_ dan memamerkan kuliner rumahan Australia pada Changbin (dan pemuda di seberang akan merengek minta dibawakan—hanya dibalas Felix dengan kerling jahil). Lalu okasi di mana gantian Changbin yang memamerkan barang-barang antik nan unik temuan sang paman untuk dijual. Gantian Felix yang merengek dan Changbin hanya tertawa.

(“Pacarmu?” Nenek bertanya. Dengan pipi panas dan gelagat panik Felix menjawab, “Enggak, Nek! Dia seniorku di kampus.”

“Masa? Tatapan dia ke kamu kayak pasangan hidup.”

Felix hanya tertawa hambar. Matanya menatap jarak yang tersisa antara dirinya dan sang pemuda.)

Felix sudah berusaha melipat jarak, tetapi yang ia lihat tetap sama. Changbin yang jauh di sana. Changbin yang tak peduli seberapa keras tangannya mengulur tetap tak mampu tangannya gapai.

.

.

.

“Kak?”

Changbin mengangkat kepalanya. Mata lurus menatap Felix penuh tanya, “Kenapa?”

Liburan telah lama berakhir dan mereka telah lama kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing. Felix dengan akademisnya dan usahanya melipat jarak. Changbin dengan organisasinya dan rutinitasnya mengantar jemput Felix. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka membicarakan banyak hal-hal acak dan tidak ada satupun yang bersinggungan dengan alasan mengapa dada Felix seperti mau meledak tiap kali berada di sisi Changbin—atau apakah pemuda itu juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tidak ada.

“Menurut kakak—aku ini apa?”

Dan pertanyaan itu baru berani diutarakannya saat mereka sedang duduk santai. Taman perpustakaan pusat kali ini agak ramai, karena senja membuatnya teduh oleh naungan pohon. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu baru berani dilontarkan Felix setelah berpikir cukup lama. Tidak memikirkan resiko lebih lanjut seperti reaksinya jika jawaban yang diberi tidak sesuai keinginan. Tidak ada, ia hanya tidak tahan dan penasaran.

“Ya temen.” Dijawab setelah jeda cukup lama dengan kening berkerut dalam. “Kok nanya? Kan kamu temenku.”

Bibir bawah Felix digigit pelan.

“Temen ya?”

Kalimat itu menggaung di kepalanya, terus dan terus hendak bercokol di dalamnya. Senyum kecil Felix dengan sekejap berubah menjadi senyum getir. Diberanikannya mengangkat kepala, menatap Changbin biar itu membuat jantungnya terasa diiris dari dalam. Tak peduli seberapa getol ia berusaha melipat jarak, pada akhirnya Changbin hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman mengobrol, bukan?

Pada akhirnya jantung yang riuh ini hanya dirinya seorang yang merasakan, bukan?

“Biarpun aku sayang Kakak, di mata Kakak aku cuma temen Kakak, kan?”

Hanya senyum getir yang terulas di wajah Felix sebelum sang pemuda mundur. Matanya panas. Tanpa berhasil ia cegah, air keluar dari sudut mata. Dari pandangannya yang buram, bisa dilihatnya Changbin yang menatap kebingungan. Sebelum Changbin menyadarinya, sebelum ia menjadi pusat perhatian, Felix terus melangkah mundur dan berlari. Membiarkan sudut-sudut matanya mengeluarkan air tanpa interupsi.

Kaki Felix telah melepuh dilalap api. Dalam perjalanannya menyusuri labirin, tanpa ia sadari api telah meluluhlantakkan kulit, pembuluh, dan daging. Dipikirnya ujung-ujung sarafnya menjerit karena manja. Felix tidak tahu jika nyeri di saraf adalah peringatan bahaya dan mengabaikan peringatan bahaya itu sendiri setara dengan bunuh diri. Tersisa tulang yang mulai retak-retak perlahan, menyerah akan panas yang melalap.

Felix letih. Kakinya yang tinggal tulang telah letih.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Felix saksikan tatkala keluar dari gedung fakultas adalah Changbin dan motornya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, memamerkan satu helm yang biasa dipakai Felix sebelum melambai. Kebingungan, kalut, tapi apakah Felix bisa menghindar? Tidak bisa. Ia tahu bahwa Changbin tidak akan membiarkannya berlari begitu saja. Pemuda itu mungkin lembut di hadapannya, namun hatinya sekeras koin logam.

“Siang, Lix. Apa kabar?”

Sapaan itu kasual—dan apa perasaannya saja atau sapaan Changbin saat ini lebih lembut?

Matanya masih menatap Changbin. Lurus. Kebingungan. Bukankah kemarin ia yang langsung pergi setelah meledak? Bukankah Felix yang salah? Bukankah Felix yang membuat pertemanan mereka berantakan hanya karena pernyataan cintanya yang labil nan pengecut?Mengapa Changbin masih datang? Masih repot-repot menjemputnya seolah tak ada apa-apa? Masih tersenyum untuknya seperti biasa?

Ini ada apa?

“... Kakak kenapa di sini?”

“Mau ketemu kamu.”

Kepala Felix refleks dimiringkan lucu, “Buat apa?”

“Kemarin kamu pulang gitu aja. Padahal aku mau ngomong.” Changbin mengulas senyum santai. Tangannya mengulurkan helm tambahan ke Felix yang masih termangu. “Beli donat, yuk? Harus mau. Aku yang bayar.”

Mata Felix mengerjap. Memangnya apa yang hendak dikatakan Changbin hingga pemuda itu repot-repot seperti ini? Biarpun kebingungan, refleks pertamanya adalah mengulurkan tangan, mencoba meraih helm di tangan Changbin sebelum Changbin dengan cepat meletakkan helmnya di atas salah satu spion. Ganti tangan Changbin yang meraih tangan Felix, menarik tubuh sang pemuda tanpa permisi. Menenggelamkannya dalam dekapan erat.

“Kak—?”

Pemuda itu terkejut. Changbin tahu. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Felix lembut, menggumamkan beberapa nada yang membuat bahu tegang Felix rileks sebentar. Tidak bisa ditolong, memang reaksi refleksnya. Perlakuan Changbin membuatnya kebingungan, terlalu mendadak, terlalu banyak keping yang hilang. Changbin tampaknya menyadari hal itu dan karena itulah, pemuda itu bertanya.

“Kenapa emangnya?”

Kepala Felix menggeleng lemah, “Enggak apa-apa sih tapi bukannya Kakak—“

Napas Felix putus-putus, selaras dengan jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Tangannya baru saja akan merayap naik di punggung Changbin demi membalas dekap sebelum terhenti. Memangnya dia siapa? Bukankah dia hanya teman Changbin?

“Emang enggak boleh ya, meluk orang yang kusuka?”

Mata Felix membulat. Campuran antara terkejut dan tak percaya. Kok bisa?

 “Aku suka kamu.” Dijeda. Tangan Changbin menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. “Ucapan kamu kemarin bikin aku sadar sesuatu. Lihat kamu nangis itu rasanya sakit. Aku enggak mau lagi.”

“Tapi kata Kakak—aku cuma temen?”

Felix tidak melihat ini, tetapi  saat dagu Changbin beristirahat di bahu Felix, Changbin tersenyum.

“Temen yang enggak bisa kubayangin bakal hilang dari sisi aku.”

Jantung Felix kembali bergemuruh. Mungkin karena Felix terlalu fokus melipat jarak, ia buta akan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebagaimana ia buta akan Changbin, akan afeksi Changbin dibalut titel ‘teman’ selama ini. Tidak sadar bahwa cinta ada beragam macam bentuk dan bisikannya. Tidak sadar jika sebenarnya jauh di sana, Changbin juga turut melipat jarak. Jarak yang masih tampak jauh tak lebih dari fatamorgana. Ilusi optis. Saat Felix tersadar, jarak mereka ternyata hanya sejengkal kurang sedikit.

Sedekat itu.

“Ini ... serius?”

“Iya. Aku takut kalau aku bilang ini, kamu bakal menjauh.” Tawa kecil terdengar kemudian. “Maaf ya, Kakak bego.”

Tangannya kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan Changbin. Tangan mungilnya naik, mengelus-elus pelan punggung Changbin. Changbin tersenyum lebar dan kali ini, Felix melihatnya. Ia suka senyum Changbin yang seperti ini. Indah. Bebas lepas. Membutakan.

“Enggak apa, Kak. Aku juga bego. Satu sama.”

Dan Felix tertawa setelahnya, bersamaan dengan beban yang melorot turun dari rongga dadanya, bersatu dengan tanah. Lega, lega sekali. Dan tentu saja Felix bahagia. Mereka berdua benar-benar bahagia saat tahu bahwa degup jantung mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Felix melihat ke belakang dan terkejut. Selama ini ia tidak berjalan di atas api seorang diri. Ada entitas lain yang juga turut berjalan di atas api, tepat di belakangnya. Tatkala Felix berhenti, entitas tersebut maju selangkah demi selangkah, semakin mendekati Felix. Tangan terulur dan menepuk bahu Felix dengan keringat bercucur dan senyum terkulum. Sudut-sudut bibir Felix naik turut mematri senyum.

Orang itu adalah Changbin. [***]


End file.
